Family meeting
by Moonstone1000
Summary: What would happen if supergirl met kal-el's/ Clark's mother on earth Martha and what would she think? after the episode myriad
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if supergirl met kal-el's/ Clark's mother on earth Martha and what would she think?**

 **Sorry if this is really bad :)**

 _Ring ring_. Clark looked down to the phone. He was just in national city when Kara had defeated Non. Stupid mind control he thought. _Ring ring_. He picked it up _"Hello?" "CLARK KAL-EL KENT!"_ Clark held the phone back from his ear due to the yelling on the other end " _What did I do this time mom"_ on the other end Clark heard Martha take a deep breath " _mom this is not a secure line I'll be there in a minute"_ Clark hung the phone before Martha could start screaming at him. He rushed up to the roof and changed into his superman outfit.

He flew all the way to the farmhouse in under 2 minutes. He landed on the grass. _Tap Tap Tap..._ Clark looked up to see Martha angrily tapping her foot with her arms crossed. "in now" Martha turned on her heel and walked inside Clark followed her inside. "how could you not help your cousin, more importantly when did you have a kryptonian cousin." Martha angrily huffed, glaring dagger _what do I say what do I say_ he thought " uh… I couldn't help her because I was also being mind controlled" Martha calmed down a bit "why?" "she said it was because she was raised on krypton and I was raised on earth". Martha sat down "well why don't you tell me about her" "uh her name is Kara Danvers but her kryptonian name is Kara Zor-el" "If she was raised on krypton wouldn't she be older than you?" "Krypton exploded when Kara was 13 she was sent to protect me but her pod got knocked off-coarse and into the phantom zone. When she landed she was still 13 and I was superman by that time" "so when can I meet her?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry about the late chapter (lots of homework** **L** **)this is the last one before my new story. Enjoy!**

Kara was busily typing at her computer. She walked out of her new office and down the hall. She stopped suddenly when she saw Clark talking to James.

"Clark? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Kara, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kara walked onto the roof of Catco and turned to Clark

"What do you want to talk about?" she said

"Well, you know my mom, uh my human mum she wants to meet you" Clark said

"oh." Kara had never met Martha but now she did want to meet the women who raised Clark.

"When should we leave?"

"well when your done working" Clark said

"So now then?"

"Sure"

Kara changed into her supergirl costume and Clark changed into his.

Clark led the way to the farm house

Clark then opened the door

Inside the living room sat Martha.

"Hello you must be Kara" she said

"yes I am"

"Well sit down dear"

Kara sat down on one of the couches. While Clark stood in the doorframe.

"Can I get you anything dear?" Martha asked

"No thank you"

"Well Kara tell me about your life on krypton and earth"

 _The End_

 **I hope you like the story. I'm not quite sure when I'll start my next story but I do hope it will be soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Kara, how is earth?" Martha said. "It's good" Kara replied nervously. She had never met Martha until now, so of course she was nervous.

"I've noticed that Clark has not been helping you as much as he should" Martha growled as she turned to Clark who was standing in the door frame

"What I'm a busy guy!" Clark argued. "You should still make time for your family" Martha scolded. "Yes, I know, but I have to protect Metropolis! I don't have time for family" Clark yelled.

Kara felt tears fog up her eyes, she blinked them back and bowed her head so no one could see she was crying. " I should go" Kara said "I have to go and protect National City, it was great to meet the women who took care of Clark" She then left.

As she flew back to Catco tears began fall. Kara landed on Catco. She dried her tears and went downstairs to her new office. She sat down and started to work. She didn't know how long she worked, but she didn't look up till Winn walked in. "Hey Kara, went to go to our secret office" he said. "Sure" she said willing for anything to distract her from the emotional pain. As they walked in they saw James. James pulled Kara away from the computers to talk. "Kara, are you alright?"

 _ **Hi! Originally I had wanted to leave this as a complete story but my friend threatened to throw a nerf gun at me. So hopefully one more chapter other than this so I can finish Time Travellers and Demons.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm fine James" Kara assured him "you sure?" James questioned. "Yes" Kara said with a tad bit of anger. "You know what, I'm going to get back to work." "You are at work" Winn said "at my other job" Kara said gritting her teeth, she wanted people to stop asking her stupid, annoying **questions.** "See you all later."she said walking out the door. James and Winn looked at each other wondering the same thing.

Kara sat on the edge of Catco's roof. She heard someone land on the roof behind her. "What?" She said not looking to see who it was. "Are you mad at me, Kara? A voice said. It was Clark. "What do you think?" She said not looking at him. "I guessing that's a yes" Clark said . Kara stayed silent.

"Come on Kara, at least talk to me" Clark pleaded. "Why are you even here I thought you didn't have time for family." Kara said looking at him, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, wasn't thinking." Clark walked over and sat beside her. "I'm sorry, I really am, I'll help you if you need help, you can always ask." Clark stood up and flew away. Kara sat on the roof for a long time.

 **Well that's the end of this story! Hopefully I'll finish Time Travellers and Demons and I'll be able to start a bigger story than these.**


End file.
